Eyes in Wonderland!
by Eyes 'Ruth-kun' Rutherford
Summary: What happens when Eyes goes to Wonderland? And how does Eyes know the mysterious Mad Hatter's name? One-shot. Oh! The madness!


Hey everyone! Just a (really) long one-shot.

**DISCLAIMER:** nope.

(-)

"Isn't today beautiful, Eyes? Remember how your mother and I used to always take you here when you were little? We'd let you play, and we'd play with you." Mr. Rutherford said sitting next to his 15 year old son. "Oh that's right today is your birthday! I should've gotten you a cake, but the bakery's always closed on Sundays… But don't worry, I still got you a nice gift." Eyes looked up at his father in surprise.

"Stay here, I'm going to go get it. I'll be right back, Eyes. Don't go anywhere, okay?" His father said as he got up and walked away.

Eyes sat there a few minuets, when suddenly a person in a suit ran by. Eyes turned quick enough to see the person also wore a pair of rabbit ears, the before he disappeared into a whole that wasn't there before. Eyes stood up and approached the hole, but got too close and fell in. He let out a gasp as he fell, and soon fell unconscious.

When he awoke he saw the rabbit man standing above him.

"Eh? Y-you… what are you doing down here? Are you alright, Kid?" The mysterious rabbit man said. He had messy brown hair and chocolate eyes.

"I'm okay. But where am I?" Eyes inquired.

"Your in Wonderland, but I'm not sure if people from the surface are allowed down here…" The rabbit man said.

"So… How do I get back home?" Eyes asked as he sat up.

"Unfortunately, you can't go back home until the hole unseals itself… " He replied.

"You mean… I'm stuck down here?!" Eyes said in shock.

"Please don't be upset. I'm sorry, it's my fault that you're stuck down here…"

"No, don't be. I was being too nosy."

"Well, I suppose you could go ask the king of hearts if there be another way out… I mean he does now everything about here… He's holding court in his castle in three weeks time."

"Really? Thanks… um…?"

"Ayumu. I'm known as Ayumu. What's your name?"

"My names Eyes."

"What a strange name… But… it really suits you. Now listen carefully. You see those two big red doors? If you can open them, you'll enter the world of Wonderland. Then head north. I hope you have an excellent journey. "

"Thank you Ayumu."

"Oh and be careful of the Mad Hatter! If you run into him, be warned, he does not hesitate to kill those who get on his bad side."

"Alright! Thanks again!" Eyes said as he walked to the large red doors.

"Oh! Ayu-" Eyes turned and saw no one there. He was now alone.

He turned back to the door and turned the door knob.

"Locked." He said out loud. He looked around, "maybe there's a key…" He paused and squinted, making the image clearer, and confirming his suspicions.

"The key… but… how to reach it…" He said as he looked around again. "Looks like I'll have to climb these." He said looking at the huge tapestries that hung from the ceiling, that was as faraway as a two-story house was tall. He looked at the key that hung just inches away from the one he held in his hand.

"Alright. Here I go." he said as he began to climb. After a few minuets he finally reached as. He close as he could to the key. Then began to reach for the key. "Just… a… little… far…ther… Got it! Whoa!" He then fell with a loud thud!

"Ow!" he said as he rubbed his lower back. "That hurt." He then turned his attention to the key. "I wonder why the base is shaped like a heart?"

Eyes walked to the two massive doors and placed the key inside, he slowly turned it. Suddenly the door flew open and he stood at the beginning of a long, dark tunnel. If he had paid attention he would have noticed the darker, blood-red spade on the doors. Eyes then began his journey through the tunnel.

As he progressed he had to crouch, then he had to crawl on all fours, eventually he was on his stomach, only able to crawl using his arms to pull him through the tight space. As he went on it became darker and darker 'til he could scarce see in front of his face. It was so bad he didn't see the door. When he opened the door and crawled out, he noticed he had crawled out of a door in a tree.

"Interesting…" he said as he looked around. The tree was located at the edge of a lake. After he pulled himself out of the door, it shut and disappeared.

"Wha-?!" Eyes gasped. "There's got to be a way to get across the water." He looked around and saw a dock. He decided that if there would be a way to progress it would be over there. After an hour of walking he finally arrived. He then saw a giant caterpillar man. He sat upon a large mushroom. He had short black hair and wore a pair of glasses.

"Excuse me…" Eyes said.

"What do you want?" The caterpillar man said without even looking up from the book he was writing in.

"Um…" Eyes said unsure. Suddenly two people came up. A girl with long black hair and brown eyes, and a man with mint green hair and yellow eyes. Eyes watched as they handed Mr. Glasses-caterpillar-man some money. Then picked a piece of a piece of his mushroom. The girl became a woman, and the young man a baby. Then the baby began to crawl towards a the woods.

"Hey! That baby's crawling into the forest!" Eyes said, trying to get the man to pull his attention away from the woman.

"If you're so worried, then you take care of it." was the reply he received.

"Okay! Maybe I will!" Eyes said running to catch up to the infant. When Eyes reached the infant he saw that it was crawling through a new door.

"That wasn't there before…" Eyes said. He bent down to crawl through the door. If he had paid attention he would have noticed the blue diamond on the door.

When Eyes reached the other side of the door he saw that the baby was laying in a woman's lap. The woman had long pink hair and had a sucker in her mouth. Eyes stood up and looked around the room some more. He saw a large cat boy with mint green hair and slept on the couch.

"Oh! Is… that child… yours?" Eyes asked.

"Yes you could say that." She replied. "Would you do me a favor and watch him?" she said as she handed the child to Eyes, and the cat boy opened his eyes and stared at the purple haired boy and smiled.

"Alright…" Eyes said receiving the child. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go to court. I shouldn't be too long." she said and then disappeared. Eyes then looked down at the baby and saw it had changed into a kitty plushie. Eyes stood there, shocked for a few minuets, then he set it down where the cat boy used to be. He then set off on his journey once more.

Once outside he began to walk on the road. He walked for a while when a voice stopped him.

"Where you going, kid?" the cat boy asked.

"To the King of Hearts." Eyes replied.

"Ah. And… you know where your going?" asked the cat boy.

"Err… well… no." Eyes admitted.

"I could show you, if you want."

"Really?"

"Of course. For a price."

"What is the price?"

The boy smiled evilly and grabbed Eyes wrist. "You have to stay here with me and be my playmate. Forever."

Eyes pulled away and shook his head vigorously. "I'm sorry. I can't do that. But thanks for the offer." Eyes turned around and began to leave again. Eyes glanced over his shoulder and saw the cat boy was gone. Eyes walked on until he reached a door. The door had a green spade on it. Eyes entered and was brought into a large area. In the middle of the room sat a large table. On the table were things for a tea party. At the table sat three people. One boy with spiky pink hair, green eyes, and glasses was wearing an all red suit. Another was a little mouse girl with pig tails. Another was a boy with orange hair and olive eyes wore a suit and a large top hat.

"Hello there. How are you?" The one with orange hair and olive eyes that wore a suit and a large top hat said.

"I'm… well… how are you?" Eyes asked, cautiously.

"What's your name, kid?" Asked the other male.

"My name is Eyes. What's yours?" Eyes asked.

"Now what brings you here?" The one with orange hair and olive eyes that wore a suit and a large top hat said.

"I'm looking for the king of hearts, so I can get home." Eyes told him. The mad hatter poured Eyes a cup of tea.

"Interesting. The 'king' is holding court now. Oh and another thing," mad hatter said. He pulled a knife and held it to Eyes neck. "Don't mention him while in my presence. This is my domain and what I say goes." He pressed the knife to Eyes neck.

Eyes stood there and placed his hand on the one holding the knife. "You won't kill me," Eyes whispered. "For you don't want to have to go to the trouble and time to clean up the mess it would cause. 'sides I'm leaving now." Eyes said moving the others hand from his throat and walked on, into the forest. He came to a gold, heart-shaped gate, and entered. He walked until he came to a set of double doors, with hearts engraved in it.

"So you admit you did it?" The king bellowed.

"Yes, but I had to…" The woman from earlier with long pink hair and a sucker in her mouth.

"What's going on?" Eyes asked as he walked into the center of the room.

"We are holding court for this woman and the charges pressed against her." The king bellowed.

"What are the charges placed against her?" Eyes inquired.

"Leaving he child at home while she went out and preformed." The king bellowed, again.

"Well what's wrong with that? I mean, she has to work and her children know that she's going to come home and that's what matters is what happens afterwards." Eyes stated.

"Oh? And what gives you the right to work in this court? Lets look at the evidence against you." The king bellowed, "bring it out!"

"Wha-?" Eyes whispered.

Suddenly a knife, a gun, some pictures, and what looked like, a talking turtle bomb appeared.

"Now, bring me the witness!" The king bellowed, again.

Suddenly the mad hatter appeared. "You bellowed, sir?" He asked.

"Tell me what you saw and what the evidence shows." demanded the king.

"If you look at this knife, you see it is dripping blood." He started.

"Stop it!" Eyes yelled.

"And the photos show him committing the murder of Jacob Herbert." He stated.

"Shut up, Kanon!" Eyes yelled.

Everyone paused and stared in shock.

"How do you know my name?" Kanon asked.

"I…" Eyes' eyes opened wide in shock as all his memories came back to him in a rush. He suddenly let out a gasp. "I remember…" he whispered as all his memories flashed before his eyes.

"Eyes?" The king called.

"Yes…Kiyotaka?" Eyes answered.

"Very good, Eyes. You pass with flying colors. Now…" He turned to the queen of hearts. "Who is she?"

Eyes stared at her for a minuet. Then his eyes opened in realization.

"Mother…" He whispered.

"Yes, Eyes?" She said. "I'm very proud of you, baby."

"Mother!" Eyes yelled as he ran and jumped into his mothers arms. As he flew through the air a single tear fell from his eye.  
_

Eyes sat at his desk with his head laid down on the table top. Suddenly a single tear fell from his eye as he whispered: "mother."

Kanon placed his hand on Eyes' shoulder and shook gently. "Eyes? Eyes, wake up! Class is over."

Eyes sat up and rubbed his eye.

"Eyes, are you alright?" Kanon asked, concern clear in his voice.

"Yeah," Eyes gave Kanon and the others a real 100% genuine smile. "I've never been better." He said with a laugh.

'Mother…' Eyes looked out the window, still smiling. 'Thank you. I hope that I can keep making you proud.'.

(-)

Meh. Not as bad as I thought. Review! And I do request's! Just tell me what pairing you want and I'll write a fic for 'em!


End file.
